K'ril Tsutsaroth/Strategies
K'ril Tsutsaroth is a powerful boss capable of hitting up to 60 with his Melee attacks, 30 with his Magic attacks, and 49 with a Prayer-draining special attack that he occasionally uses against players who use Protect from Melee. K'ril's attacks are also capable of poisoning the player starting at 16 damage. His bodyguards attack from all three sides of the Combat triangle: Balfrug Kreeyath uses accurate Magic attacks, Zakl'n Gritch uses accurate Ranged attacks, and Tstanon Karlak uses inaccurate Melee attacks. Killcount The 40 Zamorak followers kill count is quite easy to achieve although it will take longer than Bandos. There are several tips to get a quick killcount: *Main room: The place north and east of the rope has Zamorakian followers fighting both Bandosians in the north and Saradominists in the east. There are two imps which can be quickly killed, and other followers such as Bloodvelds, Goraks, Werewolves and Icefiends battling Spiritual warriors and Spiritual mages. *Zamorak's Fortress: There are four imp spawns which can be quickly killed for kill count. Strategy K'ril attacks with both melee and magic. His magic attack is significantly weaker compared to his melee attacks, but should not be underestimated as it can hit up to 30. His melee attacks can hit up to 47, and will also inflict poison starting at 16 damage. If his target is using Protect from Melee, he will perform a prayer smash attack, yelling "YARRRRRRR!", dealing up to 49 damage and will also reduce the target's current prayer points by 50%. K'ril can be dealt with the same way as with General Graardor as both fights are fairly the same. Sanfew serums are recommended as they serve as both antipoison and super restores. All players should carry one or two of these potions in the event that they must tank a kill. Equipment Tank Magic Defence Tank = The tanking player focuses on magic defence while using Protect from Melee to defend themselves against K'ril's powerful melee attacks. This will leave them vulnerable to his prayer smash attack however, so they should keep their health high to avoid being combo'ed out by the resulting damage from this attack and from minions. Players may maximise magical defence by changing their legs to ranged legs, but this will make them more vulnerable to Zakl'n Gritch's attacks. (task only) |helm2 = |helm3 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = or |cape4 = |cape5 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |weapon1 = (task only) |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |weapon5 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = (optional for extending task) |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |special1 = |special2 = |special3 = }} |-| Melee Defence Tank = By focusing on melee defence, players can use Protect from Magic to protect themselves from K'ril's magical attacks and his prayer smash. However, his melee attacks are significantly more accurate compared to his magic attack and have a higher max hit. K'ril's melee attack is slash-based, so high Slash defence is recommended. |helm2 = (task only) |helm2 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = or |cape4 = |cape5 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |weapon1 = (task only) |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |weapon5 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = (optional for extending task) |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |special1 = |special2 = |special3 = }} Attacker Melee Attacker = (task only) |helm2 = |helm3 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = or |cape4 = |cape5 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |weapon1 = (task only) |weapon2 = |weapon3 = |weapon4 = |weapon5 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = (optional for extending task) |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |ring3 = |ring4 = |special1 = |special2 = |special3 = }} |-| Ranged Attacker = Players can use the Twisted bow against K'ril as he possesses a Magic level of 200, meaning that it will hit relatively often and hard against him. A toxic blowpipe with dragon darts may also be used if one cannot afford a twisted bow. (task only) |helm2 = |helm3 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = / |cape2 = / / |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = |legs4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |ammo1 = (with twisted bow) |gloves1 = |gloves2 = |gloves3 = |gloves4 = |gloves5 = (optional for extending task) |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |ring1 = |ring2 = }} Category:Strategies Category:God Wars Dungeon